Behind the Scenes
by Mirnava
Summary: Between the battles, the heroics, and the politics, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi are just normal guys. Normal guys who don't always think straight and aren't always graceful, but they never fail to entertain! A look into the normal, everyday lives of The Hero With No Fear and The Negotiator. No slash, but plenty of bromance. Laughter abounds! Parody, Clone Wars era.
1. Hot

So... My good friend Seren Lyall and I have recently gotten back into the Star Wars universe. (It's been years since I've seen the movies. I used to be able to name all the species, most planets, even the different droids! But those intervening years have stolen some of that from me... :/) Anakin Skywalker, in the original Saga, was unfortunately my absolute *least* favorite character, but in The Clone Wars series, he quickly became my favorite. Obi-Wan's just always been awesome. Seren and I (I don't really remember exactly how it happened, but) have been RPing Obi-Wan and Anakin from The Clone Wars in our daily lives. This has led to some strange scenarios, since our natural personalities both blend really well with the characters we are and are prominent through them, adding some fun quirks to the characters. I'm not going to tell you which of us is which character; see if you can figure it out!

Obviously, these are only *inspired* by real life. Though I do have to say, being able to use the Force on a daily basis would be SO helpful!

This was something that happened the first day.

(Written by Mirnava)

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan sat at the supper table across from his former Padawan as Anakin recounted his latest adventure –or misadventure- with Klajh Ruun, a newly graduated Jedi Knight. The young Rodian was definitely green – metaphorically as well as physically- and a real stickler for rules. So when the Council had originally told the past Master and Padawan duo that Anakin would accompany Klajh on his first mission as a Knight while Obi-Wan accompanied Bail Organa to Kashyyyk for negotiations with the Wookiees, it was a real struggle for both of them to keep the incredulous guffawing that bubbled inside from escaping. And the young Rodian had indeed been caught off-guard by Anakin's… uncouth methods.<p>

Anakin gasped, trying to replace the oxygen he had lost by laughing so hard. "Then-" he could not keep in another bark of laughter, "then I just _jumped_ out of the Gunship! _Before _it landed, straight onto the back of the tank! Oh, _Force_, I didn't think his eyes could _get_ that big!" Neither man could hold back the full, loud, deep-belly laughter any longer, gaining them looks from the other occupants of the mess hall – some were judgmental, some amused, and some people were laughing along, because two uncontrollably laughing Jedi was not an everyday sight.

Finally, several minutes later, the two had mostly calmed down, though they were still chuckling sporadically. Obi-Wan ran a hand down his face, wiping away the mirthful tears running from his eyes. He looked back up at Anakin, whose face had become a pained grimace. The sight was so sudden and unexpected that Obi-Wan did not know whether to laugh again or be concerned. Concern quickly won out. "Anakin, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Anakin met his gaze, embarrassment evident in the younger man's eyes. "Heh. Well, my breakfast was really hot this morning, but I didn't have much time-"

"You mean you were late again."

Anakin stuck his tongue out at the Jedi Master, then grimaced again.

Obi-Wan tried to hold back fresh laughter. "You burned your mouth, didn't you? And now it hurts to eat anything?" Anakin nodded glumly.

Loud laughter rang out anew from the ginger Jedi, earning Obi-Wan a sour look from Anakin before he gave up and laughed along.

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Can you guess who's who yet? More to come!<p>

~Mirnava


	2. Obi-Wan's Secret Fear

So in our minds, Ani and Obi still share an apartment in the Jedi Temple. Since these oneshots (so far; it'll be stated if this changes) are all placed during The Clone Wars, before Ahsoka, neither Jedi has a Padawan. So neither of them felt the need to move out of the rooms they shared when Ani was Obi's Padawan. Plus, The Clone Wars in full swing, how often do they really go back there?

(Written by Mirnava)

* * *

><p>Anakin lay on his stomach on his bed, reading. Though he would never admit it aloud, the last mission had drained him. <em>Obi-Wan probably thinks I'm… doing <em>something_ productive. I don't know. _But all he really wanted to do was recharge..._As long as he doesn't catch me reading. I'd lose my reputation for sure! _He smirked, relaxing further into his pillow, his eyes drifting shut as he slowly fell…

A loud, shrill skwawk sounded from outside his room, causing him to jump and tense, anticipating an attack before he realized he… was in his own room. Not letting his guard down, Anakin crept to his door and, hearing nothing outside, opened it, Lightsaber at the ready.

Obi-Wan must have heard him though, because a second later, "Anakin? Can you... Can you bring me a cup or something?" floated through Obi-Wan's door. Anakin stopped in his tracks.

_A… cup? What could he need a cup for…? …Why can't he get one himself? It's just in the kitchen… What if he can't? But then... _why_ would he be unable to?_ A collage of possible situations ran through his head, from Obi-Wan injured – _but why would he ask for a cup?_ – to the beginnings of a couple strange scenarios that he pushed from his mind – forcefully – before they were even complete thoughts. All this happened in a moment before Anakin decided that this was _Obi-Wan_ he was thinking about. Nothing could be that – nevermind. He grabbed the closest one he found and opened his old Master's door.

Anakin had absolutely no idea what to expect, but seeing Obi-Wan standing three feet away from his desk, leaning over to peer at the top of it and desperately trying to make it look like the most normal thing in the world was definitely not it. "Uh, here?" Anakin placed the cup into Obi-Wan's outstretched hand – but the Jedi Master's eyes never left the desk. "What are you-"

"There's a bug."

"…What?"

"A bug." Obi-Wan's face was deadpanned.

"Oh…kay. Where?"

"Over-" he cleared his throat to get his voice back in the correct octave, "over there," he nodded at the desk.

Anakin walked over and saw a baby Needlebug sitting on Obi-Wan's datapad. He snorted before he could stop himself, earning him a warning glare from the elder Jedi. He schooled his features into an impassive mask. "It must have grabbed onto your cloak when you were on Kashyyyk with Senator Organa." He looked back at the Jedi Master, noting the thinly veiled fear in his eyes. "Are you… afraid of _bugs_, Obi-Wan?" The lack of response was response enough. Anakin was truly confused. "But… the Acklay on Geonosis! You killed _that_ with no problem! It was little more than a giant bug!"

Obi-Wan's gaze had not left the two-inch-long Needlebug on the desk. "That was a _giant_ bug. They're not as sc- _intimidating_ when they're giant."

Anakin quirked an eyebrow at his former Master, but wisely did not comment. Instead, he raised his hands in a placating gesture, stepping back. Obi-Wan tore his gaze from the bug – which had still yet to even twitch an antennae – to give Anakin a meaningful look. He only got a smirk in response, as well as a permissive hand wave toward the desk. And the bug.

Half a minute passed with the Jedi Master not moving a muscle before Anakin took pity on the elder man. Well, sort of. His arms crossed, he flicked the first two fingers on his left hand upward, the Needlebug floating a foot above the desk. Obi-Wan flinched, but to his credit, did not cower. Not _quite_. Anakin used the Force to open Obi-Wan's window and fling the Needlebug outside. The elder Jedi strode over and slammed the window shut, visibly relaxing once the latch clicked. He stood there, staring out the window for a few moments, his ears turning red before he ducked his head and turned back around. Anakin was standing in the same place as before, arms crossed, smirk on his face. "You were so scared of a _bug_ that you forgot how to use the Force?"

Obi-Wan just shrugged, his ears burning.

Anakin could not hold back the laughter.

* * *

><p>Okay, Obi-Wan didn't *actually* react that badly... that was just how I saw the actual character handling this situation... or rather, not handling it. Seren and I can both handle bugs (more or less)!<p>

Please review! We'd love to hear what you think!

~Mirnava


	3. Dropping Things

(Written by Mirnava)

* * *

><p>"Anakin, why are you dropping so many things lately?"<p>

"What? I'm not _dropping_ things! I'm… _placing_ things… on the ground. Forcefully." Anakin cleared his throat and, as casually as he could with Obi-Wan watching him, he bent and smoothly snatched his glove off of the floor.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at Anakin's huge grin. "Anakin, that's the _fourth_ thing you've dropped _today,"_ he told the younger man as he walked out of their rooms on the way to a Council meeting. A large crash sounded from the room.

The doors closed with a soft _shhh._

* * *

><p>...Yes, Anakin is really that clumsy. But I thought it also fit the character, so this happened.<p>

Please review! We're having a ton of fun coming up with and writing these. We'd love to hear if you guys are having as much fun as we!

~Mirnava


	4. Complexication

So... A little backstory for this one. Obi and Ani were out in the middle of a battle, and Obi got seriously injured (how, where, why doesn't matter. Just know it was really bad). So there ya go. Okay, okay, it's not a lot of backstory. It's not even specific. But hey, I never said it was *going* to be! Use your imaginations. :D

(Written by Mirnava)

* * *

><p>"Anakin. That spot is staring at me."<p>

Anakin jerked awake in the seat next to his friend's bed in the healing wing of the Temple. "Obi-Wan! You're awake! How are y-" The other man was still staring at the wall at the foot of his bed. "Obi-Wan?"

"Shh!" The Jedi Master held up a silencing finger toward Anakin, his face the picture of concentration. "It's trying to tell me something," he whispered loudly.

"What is?"

"The spot." He was still trying to whisper.

"Huh? What spot?"

Obi-Wan pointed at the wall. "That one! The black spot over there!"

Anakin followed Obi-Wan's gaze to the pristinely white wall, but looking closer, he found a small black smudge, about the size of the tip of his thumb.

"Do you see it?" Obi-Wan whispered.

"Yeah, I see-"

"I can't understand it. Why can't I understand what it's saying to me?" He turned and looked at the younger man, his eyes wide and his pupils hugely dilated thanks to the amount of strong painkillers the medics had pumped into him.

"I don't know, Obi-"

"You have to help me, Ani! You have to help me understand! It's trying to tell me something!"

A small smile pulled at the corners of Anakin's mouth at hearing his childhood nickname. He reached out to lay a comforting hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, but was childishly batted away.

"It's _important,_ Ani!" He was getting upset now.

"Okay, well, what is it talking about?" He changed his tone to one he would use to calm a small child, and Obi-Wan seemed to respond to it.

Obi-Wan took a breath, calming a little. "I dunno. I can't understand him." _Him?_ Anakin thought as Obi-Wan's breathing quickened again. "He's crying, Ani! Ani, help me understand! Why is he crying? Are his people gone? Did the Sep'ratists destroy his world?" Obi-Wan reached out and grasped Anakin's metal forearm, staring at him with wide, pleading eyes – ones that, to Anakin's surprise, were filling with tears. "Did I not save Splotchy's family?" he whispered.

Anakin was at a loss of what to do. Tears were rolling down his surrogate brother's cheeks now. He grasped Obi-Wan's hands – still clasped on his arm with such a desperate grip that he was glad it was not his flesh arm entrapped – and tried to comfort the elder man. He leaned forward, staring back into his old Master's eyes. "You didn't hurt Splotchy in any way, Obi-Wan." He never thought words like these would ever pass his lips, much less directed at the Jedi Master. But Obi-Wan was not convinced, so Anakin suppressed a sigh and continued. "Obi-Wan, Splotchy's family is fine, and his people are still alive. He just… heard you were hurt and came to make sure you were okay."

"Why was he crying then, Ani?"

"Because… he was worried about you." Anakin dropped his gaze to the bed. "The medics didn't know if you were going to make it, so he sat next to your bed every moment he could until you woke up, just to make sure he didn't lose you. Because he didn't know what he would do if he lost you. Life would become meaningless, not worth living without you. His brother." He looked back up at his old Master, seeing the concern in Obi-Wan's eyes gone and how much Anakin's words touched even his drugged-smeared mind clearly readable in their blue-grey depths. Anakin flushed a bit, realizing what he had just admitted.

"I didn't know Splotchy cared so much," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Obi-Wan, it was a metaphor. You know that," he pointed to 'Splotchy,' "is just a spot on the wall, right?"

"A… metaphor? So that… was you?" Obi-Wan's eyes grew wide as he looked at Anakin, as if he never would have thought that he cared at all.

Anakin gave a small nod, his face turning a little more red. "You had better be so drugged that you can't remember this later."

Obi-Wan flopped back onto his pillow, his voice heavy and cumbersome with impending sleep. "Splotchy is just a spot, and I'm not even allowed to remember this? Why is life so…" he sighed heavily, searching for the right word, "…_complexicated?_"

Anakin snorted softly, smiling as Obi-Wan's eyes closed and his grip on Anakin's arm loosened. The Knight gently placed his brother's hands back on the bed before he got up to report to the Council that Obi-Wan was going to be just fine.

….Though the next few days, before the drugs left his system, were going to be quite amusing.

* * *

><p>Please review? You know we love them!<p>

Oh, just to be clear, most of this is just creative writing. Neither Seren nor I have ever been medicated this heavily. It was just the last line of dialogue that prompted this.

~Mirnava


	5. Late Night Ponderings

This is what happens when Seren and I are still awake at two in the morning... Random rambly thoughts. Whee!

(Written by Mirnava. Yes, again. Tell Seren to get working on hers!)

* * *

><p>The fire crackled merrily underneath the starry velvet sky. Anakin had been laying there on his bedroll for an hour, but sleep eluded him still. Rather, his mind would not stop working, dredging up questions about the universe for him to ponder. He raised his right arm above his face, removed his glove, and stared at the limb replacing the flesh one he had lost. He splayed his metal fingers, exploring once again the range of motion afforded him by the mechanics. Suddenly, a thought occurred to his sleepless mind.<p>

"If one has a mechanical arm, does it become part of the person?" he wondered aloud. "It _belongs_ to him, sure, but _is_ it him? Does his soul infuse the limb?" He flipped his hand over, looking at the back of it and the metal tendons. "Does the Force flow through it? I can _use_ the Force with it," he messed with Obi-Wan's blanket through the fire, "but does the Force regard it as alive?" His eyes widened suddenly. "Are droids considered alive? They're kindof sentient, but they've got no pulse, no brainwaves; just programming. But, if the Force flows through my mechno-arm, why wouldn't it be in the droids, too? Can we… can we have _droid Jedi_?"

A long-suffering groan came from the other side of the fire. "Anakin," Obi-Wan moaned tiredly, "it's late. We have to lead the troops tomorrow. Early. So please stop thinking and go to sleep."

"But Obi-Wan, these matters of the universe _need_ pondering!"

"Not right _now_, they don't."

Anakin pressed his lips together in a thin line and closed his eyes. Obi-Wan sighed quietly.

"But think about it…" Obi-Wan moaned, throwing an arm across his eyes. "Droid Jedi would always follow orders. But wait. We _already_ follow orders! Does that mean we're on the same level as droids?" Anakin gasped. "I have a mechanical arm. Am _I_ a _droid_?"

"Anakin. Please. Go. To. Sleep."

But Anakin was too awake now. "This is all a Republic plot to make _Droid Jedi_!"

"Anakin! I am _not _above punching you unconscious…"

The younger man finally fell silent, though his thoughts did not. _He didn't deny it. I _am_ a droid! And even Obi-Wan is in on it!_

_Anakin. I _can _still hear you…_

_._

Minutes passed, and Obi-Wan thought maybe Anakin had finally fallen asleep. _Silence,_ he smiled. _Blessed, luxurious silence. _

"But Obi-Wan, what if-"

"ANAKIN!"

* * *

><p>I have to say, this is probably my personal favorite so far. Which one is yours?<p>

Please review! Comment, complain, critique, compliment- all those 'c' words!

~Mirnava


	6. Fun With Womp Rats

_Back again! Yayy!_

* * *

><p><em>Where could he have possibly gone this time?<em> Obi-Wan wondered. The Republic outpost on Tatooine was not large, and it was surrounded on all sides by vertical rock, the only way to get in a hidden tunnel in front of the base's main hangar door. The top of the structure had been camouflaged to make it appear as a shorter rock formation amidst the rest of the landscape. The surrounding land was a maze of rock, one in which the Jedi Master had to admit he would lose himself in. He had searched the entire base, top to bottom, for his wayward comrade, paying special attention to each spacecraft, Anakin's love to tinker in the forefront of his mind. But it was to no avail; the Knight was nowhere to be found.

Obi-Wan let out an exasperated sigh, then reached out, searching for the familiar Force signature of his old apprentice. Moments later, he found it, outside the base, burning brightly with – joy? He wrinkled his brow and opened his eyes, a trickle of Anakin's emotion spilling through their bond, prompting a small grin. He headed toward the source of the Force signature, having to close his eyes every once in a while to regain his bearings before he got lost; all the rock looked the same. Finally, he was close, and knew Anakin was just on the other side of the wall. A sudden shout rang through the cavernous passageway, one that usually would have spurred Obi-Wan's legs into a sprint without his conscious command, but no fear or pain to any extent was emanating from the younger man. Rather, intense amusement – tinged with slight annoyance – is what Obi-Wan found. He quirked an eyebrow, wondering _what_ could be going on. Moments later, he peeked his head around the earthen wall to find – a pile of Womp Rats? And, to make the matter all the more strange, Anakin's laughter was coming from the center of it. Obi-Wan stopped, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest as he sensed no danger and a smile grew on his lips.

As he watched, Anakin extricated himself from the bottom of the pile of small creatures, and proceeded to bounce on the balls of his feet in front of them, exciting them. They pranced around, full of happy energy, until Anakin took two quick steps toward them, pushing them back before the squirming mass of bodies turned the tables and chased _him_. And continued to chase him. He led them in circles, trying to stay a few feet ahead of them – and failing. One of the largest Womp Rats in the pack hooked his nose around Anakin's ankle, causing the Jedi Knight to lose his balance before he twisted around and landed heavily on his side. The same Rat ran up to Anakin's face, snuffling and licking him as he tried to shield himself.

"Stop it, Wompers!" Anakin gasped between bouts of laughter, and to Obi-Wan's surprise, the Womp Rat did, sitting back on its hind quarters and panting with exertion, all the while looking extremely pleased with itself. Anakin pushed himself up on his elbows, still trying to catch his breath and smiling profusely. His eyes wandered, catching onto Obi-Wan's leaning form. His face turned slightly more pink, almost imperceptibly to anyone but his all-but-blood brother, but that was the only indication of embarrassment at being caught acting so… un-Jedi-like. His huge grin did not falter.

Obi-Wan crossed the distance between them, coming to stop a meter from the Womp Rat in front of Anakin; his old Padawan may have trusted the creatures, but Obi-Wan had had enough experiences of his own to be wary of them. He looked down with a smirk at the younger man on the ground. "Wompers?"

Anakin's face reddened in earnest as he sat up, Wompers coming over and doing his best to clamber up and fit his full seven foot length onto Anakin's lap. Needless to say, though three feet of his length was tail, Wompers did not succeed. After a few minutes of restless shifting – eliciting grunts from his human cushion when he unwittingly slammed into Anakin's stomach – Wompers gave up, content enough with his shoulders and head on Anakin's lap and his tail wrapping around the Knight. Anakin subconsciously began stroking the Womp Rat's head as he looked up at Obi-Wan. "Yeah," he gave a small smile, his eyes dropping to the top of Wompers' head. "See, when I was young, I used to come out here almost every day after Watto let me leave the shop. Home wasn't too far from here," he jerked his head, motioning behind him. "Mom let me come out here, but she never knew I was playing with Womp Rats. Probably would have had a heart attack if she did." He gave a half-hearted chuckle. "I had heard plenty of horror stories about these guys, sure, but even from the first time I came out here, I knew I wasn't in any real danger. They're just poorly misunderstood creatures, lonely, isolated, feared. People lash out and attack them even before there's cause. They don't get a single chance to show they're more than what they appear to be on the outside." Anakin's hand paused, resting on Wompers' shoulders. The animal looked up into the man's eyes. "I guess I could relate."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, who realized he had somehow come to be sitting next to his old Padawan. Anakin cleared his throat. "Anyway, I came out here all the time, and there was this one Womp Rat with whom I just immediately… connected, you know? Except he was a lot _smaller_ then!" He looked down pointedly at Wompers, who seemed to understand him enough to look a little abashed. Anakin laughed softly and continued to pet him. "At the time I met him, Wompers was only about a foot long, just a baby. He didn't know how he fit into the world, like me. But we were both just kids, so we didn't know that's what we were feeling. We just… clicked. I quickly came to see him as a friend, and we'd talk about anything and everything. I always wished I could take him home, but I was smart enough to know the reasons why I couldn't. He was kind of my secret pet, my secret friend." A wistful smile pulled at Anakin's mouth, and Obi-Wan could not help but give a sad one of his own, imagining a small Ani playing with a baby Womp Rat. But a question still nagged at him.

"But… Wompers?" he asked with a grin and a sideways glance. Anakin groaned, but could not hide his smile.

"I was eight! Plus, it was more original than 'Wompy'!"

"I can't really argue with that," Obi-Wan conceded.

"I never expected him to still be around, twenty years later," Anakin thought aloud. "But I've never really known how long their natural life expectancies are."

Before Obi-Wan could respond, he felt little feet on his legs as a baby Womp Rat climbed into his lap, unafraid. The same could not be said for the Jedi Master, who tensed and froze. The small animal turned around a couple of times before settling down, nosing his hand and maneuvering it until it was resting on the creature's head, then gave a big sigh, closing its eyes. Next to him, Anakin was laughing at the almost-fearful look on his face.

"I think he likes you."

"Oh, really? What gave you that idea?" Obi-Wan had yet to move a muscle.

"Pet him."

"What?"

"Pet him, Obi-Wan. He won't bite," Anakin assured him. Tentatively, Obi-Wan did, relaxing a bit after a few moments when the creature only sighed again.

"I think you tired him out with all your roughhousing."

Anakin chuckled. "Probably. I haven't played that hard in forever. It's not really something we do at the Temple."

Obi-Wan was not sure how long they sat out there on the desert planet, but all too soon, the comm on his wrist chirped. He answered it to Cody's voice telling him that Master Fisto was requesting a holo-call from him before leaving Coruscant to join them.

Both men unwillingly got up, Anakin loathe to leave again his childhood friend and Obi-Wan wishing he could always see his old Padawan – the Chosen One – so carefree.

As Anakin led him back to the base, Obi-Wan noticed the younger man's brow was wrinkled and a look of distaste was easily readable.

"Anakin."

"Mm hmm?"

"I know you aren't happy to leave your Womp Rat friends, but we do need to get back."

"Hmm? Oh. No, it's not that. I think there's a hair in my mouth… or several."

The half-disgusted, half- embarrassed look Anakin gave Obi-Wan was enough to start the Jedi Master laughing. Anakin stuck his tongue out at Obi-Wan, but joined the laughter soon enough.

* * *

><p>Yeah... this one was inspired by me playing with a puppy and then getting hair in my mouth... Yeah. Seren laughed really hard. But so did I, so...<p>

It got really deep there in the middle. I don't know why. Go ask Anakin. He just told me to write it and I did. Then I went back and reread it, it hurt my heart. WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME, ANI?

Please review! Ani and Obi will be super happy if you do! They might even have more misadventures I can tell you about!

~Mirnava


	7. Fun

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far, and a special shout-out to ErinKenobi2893 for the wonderful support! I'm working on responding to your prompt, but since neither I nor Seren are in the kitchen very often, it's proven harder than I anticipated! I'm still working on it, and I appreciate the love, though!

* * *

><p>Fun. He said it would be fun.<p>

Apparently, though, their definitions of the word didn't quite match up.

Normally, when he was thrust into this situation, he could play it cool – Force knew he had enough practice – but the _last_ thing he would classify it as was 'fun.' There were bodies all around, pressing in on him, and the air was so thick he could barely breathe. He stumbled as he stepped on a wayward foot he didn't see in his path, but righted himself as quickly as he could, pressing on in his seemingly endless trek.

Finally, he made it, coming to stand next to his old Master. "Isn't this fun?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice oversweet.

Anakin rolled his eyes.

"You know exactly what I think of these 'missions,' Obi-Wan."

Together, they surveyed the politicians milling around the party. Obi-Wan met Anakin's eye and winked. "I never said it would be fun _for you_!"

* * *

><p>Please review! Tell me if you're enjoying these little oneshots, and please, if you have any prompt ideas, let me know!<p>

~Mirnava


	8. Getting Through

Okay, this one's not during the Clone Wars Era... It's set sometime earlier. Anakin's about 18, so still a Padawan, but definitely still the daredevil (when is he not?).

Also, this oneshot is directly out of my plot chipmunk's nest, not from real life like most of the others. (The last one's the same as this, the rest of them are based on real life.) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Getting through might be a challenge," he shouted over the screaming wind. Innumerable Buzz Droids formed a thick cloud in front of them, effectively cutting them off from the battle raging below.<p>

"You don't say," came the reply through Anakin's headset, making him roll his eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I _do_ say, Master! Any ideas?"

"Well, as you so ingeniously pointed out, getting through might be a bit challenging. We could go around, you baking left and I right. Split them."

It was a good plan. Most of Obi-Wan's were, though his apprentice would never admit that to his face. Just then, however, a transmission crackled to life on their fighters' consoles.

"Kenobi, where are you?" Mace Windu demanded between strokes of his Lightsaber. "You and your Padawan were supposed to be here already!"

"We will be there momentarily," Obi-Wan responded, his voice nothing but serious. The transmission ended abruptly.

"Master, it'll take more than a moment to go around that cloud of droids."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat before gracing his young charge with a response. "We both agreed that getting through would be challenging. Well. I don't know about you, but I am willing to accept that challenge."

With a whoop for good measure, Anakin steered his fighter straight into the middle of the obstacle, hot on his master's heels, laughingly wishing he could see the reckless side of Obi-Wan more often.

* * *

><p>Review, please! Oh, and any prompts would be welcome!<p>

~Mirnava


	9. Toads

...This actually happened. After I wrote this, I sent it to Seren, and her response was, "Wow. I think that was almost word-for-word!" So. Take that as you will. *shrugs* ;)

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>A little brown toad sat in the middle of the pathway, minding its own business, thinking its toady thoughts. It had no intent to be anything other than it was, and save for its breaths, it did not move a muscle. Its little toady eyes were closed, so it failed to see the two Jedi approaching.<p>

Anakin walked along the path on Obi-Wan's right, laughing along with the elder Jedi until his eyes came to rest on the small toad sitting in the path directly in front of him. There was not enough room to comfortably pass it, there being only a meter to either side, so he did the only sensible thing; he dropped back a step and crossed behind Obi-Wan so that he was walking on the Master's other side, away from the toad.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at his companion's shift, having seen both the toad and Anakin's faltering step. "What was that?"

"I don't like them," Anakin replied with a shrug. "I've told you that."

"No, you haven't."

"Really? I could have sworn I did."

"Hmm." Ten feet later, they happened upon another of the small creatures, and an evil thought crossed Obi-Wan's mind. He deftly stepped in front of the toad, intending to drive it toward Anakin, but it hopped around his foot, closer to the bushes. He tried again.

"I will hurt you," Anakin deadpanned.

The offending creature hopped over Obi-Wan's boot one last time, finally making it to the cover of the low foliage. Obi-Wan shrugged. "It wasn't cooperating anyway."

"And you wonder why I don't tell you these things." Anakin rolled his eyes, almost stepping directly onto – yet another – brown amphibian. "Kriff!" he shouted, jumping back.

Obi-Wan was having a hard time trying to keep from laughing aloud. "You really don't like those little things, do you?" he sniggered.

"…No."

* * *

><p>Review, pretty please? But don't send me any toads. *deadpan stare* I will hurt you.<p>

Review, please! Prompts welcome!

~Mirnava


	10. Hair

The wonderful Gigi gave me a list of prompts, and I just got some inspiration as I read over the list again. So here you go, a oneshot from the prompt, "hair!"

* * *

><p>"Anakin, you need to cut your hair."<p>

Anakin snorted. "Since when do you care what my hair looks like?"

"You don't seem to remember this, but I was always the one to remind you to cut your hair back to Padawan length."

"Oh, no. No, no. I remember that clearly. You were after me every other day, it felt like! But I'm not a Padawan anymore, so I don't see why you care anymore."

"It looks strange."

A moment of silence elapsed as Anakin tried to come up with a way to respond to that.

-SW-

"Anakin, your hair is far too long."

The knight in question rolled his eyes. "Obi-Wan, we've had this conversation. Don't you remember the way the last one turned out?"

"I most certainly do. You proceeded to ignore me."

"Pretty much. So why do you think this time is going to be any different?"

"Your hair is past your jaw. Don't you think that's long enough?"

Anakin laughed aloud and turned back to the engine he was fixing.

-SW-

"I really think you need to cut your hair."

"Really, Obi-Wan? How many times are we going to have this conversation before you realize that I have no intent to do that?"

"As many as it takes before you cut your hair," came the smug reply as the ginger folded his arms across his chest.

Anakin ran his hand through his hair, growing past his shoulders. "You know what? Okay. Alright, I'll cut my hair. But," he held up a finger to stop Obi-Wan, "you have to cut yours too."

Obi-Wan smiled grimly. "I was already planning on it. My hair is far too long. I've not worn it this long since you were a Padawan, and I prefer to get it cut and get a shave after an extended mission in the field. It holds far too much grime. You should know." He poked Anakin in the chest for emphasis.

"I happen to like it, thank you very much," Anakin defended.

"You like having blood in your hair?"

Anakin rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

* * *

><p>Reviews? Please? What did you think? Any more prompts?<p>

~Mirnava


	11. You Never Listen

Another oneshot inspired by the prompts of the wonderful Gigi! "Why didn't you listen? You never listen!"

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you listen? You never listen!"<p>

Anakin swung his Lightsaber in a tight figure-eight around his body, decapitating the battle droids to either side of him. "Now why would I do that?" he panted.

"Because," Obi-Wan threw his 'saber, then used a quick Force-pull to return it to his hand from another droid's chest. "If you had, we would have been in and out. No fight, no complications."

"Aw, but where's the fun in that?" Anakin smirked, launching himself back into the fray.

* * *

><p>I love any and all reviews and prompts!<p>

~Mirnava


	12. Kitchen Disaster

Okay, you requested this back in December of last year, and it took an embarrassingly long amount of time to get it to you, ErinKenobi2893! But, erm, yeah. There may or may not have been a couple instances of me making a bit of a mess while in the kitchen (but that time when I actually lit the stove on fire - in a bad way - doesn't... doesn't count. That never happened). Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Anakin sat at on one of the barstools in the kitchen, his head resting in his hands atop the counter as he watched Obi-Wan mashing tubers for dinner. Finally, he picked up his head. "Master, is there anything I can help with?"<p>

"NO!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, a little too quickly. He cleared his throat, a very light pink dusting his cheeks above his beard. "Er, no, Anakin," he amended, turning back to his task. "There's really nothing for you to do right now. Especially after _last time_."

"…In fact, I may not ever let you back in the kitchen unsupervised…."


End file.
